A Secret Meeting
by sophiemay1995
Summary: America and Aspen seek only one place to escape, though it seems they are not the only ones...


Kriss and I have been bickering all day over plans for the visits from the Italian royal family. We're finally getting somewhere but we disagree over everything, mainly because both of us are so inexperienced at this, talk about being thrown into the deep end. It reassured me that Kriss knew as little as I did about how to be a good Princess; this stuff came as naturally to her as walking came to a fish. I forced my body up the two staircases towards my room and almost as soon as I found the door I had collapsed on my bed, my heavy eyelids willing themselves open no longer. My maids were gone; this I thought was strange but no stranger than what had just that moment captured my attention. The jar. In the jar I had kept Aspens coins rested a folded up note, I suddenly found a sharp burst of energy and unscrewed the lid as quickly as possible. I recognised the scruffy handwriting straight away and as I read I became too excited to sit still, you wouldn't know the same girl was physically dragging one foot in front of the other 2 minutes ago through the palace. Aspen wants to meet tonight at exactly 9:48, this must be the time the guards are changing stations. I glanced at the clock; I have one and a half hours to kill.

I lay on my bed piecing together Aspen's vague instructions in my head, drawing maps in my mind making quiet sounds of frustration when I looked at the clock and only 10 minutes had passed. Almost as if on cue, two of my maids came bustling in, Lucy made a small shriek of suprise when she saw me and looked to Anne pleadingly as if for help, her eyes were puffy but I didn't mention anything. "We're ever so sorry we weren't here when you returned from dinner Miss America" Anne quickly retorted, she looked almost ashamed. "Oh don't worry about it I only just got back" I lied, I was grateful they were gone or else Aspen wouldn't have been able to deliver me my note. I briefly wondered where Mary was, but there was little space for thinking with these maids around. "Are you ready for bed then Miss?" Lucy asked, her fingertips were already fumbling with the clips in my hair. "No its fine" I said more sternly than I meant to, "I mean no honestly I'm not that tired and I have to um..." I was stumped, I had no responsibility here apart from on the rare occasions Silvia gave us homework, I was free to be pampered and laze around all I wanted. "I think I'll just practise my piano playing maybe, I would hate to go home not having learnt any of the new beautiful sheet music you have here". Anne and Lucy gave each other a sideways glance, obviously thinking the same thing but not quite sure whether to pursue their thoughts. Anne caved, "Do you really think you're going to be eliminated Miss?" she looked disappointed, defeated even; I was so proud I had these girls on my team. They had a point though; I just admitted the possibility of me going home out loud without even realising, had I truly lost hope now that Kriss was in the picture? Had my heart finally decided that Aspen was the one?

The maids kept me busy enough, I didn't really need to practise the new sheet music, I knew if I asked they'd let me take it home with me if it came down to that. I found myself actually quite enjoying myself though; occasionally I'd ask Lucy to help me out by pressing a key or pushing the pedal for me. Most of the time she got it wrong but I didn't mind, it had us all in hysterics of laughter whenever she tried to recite what I'd just played for her. I was so preoccupied I forgot what time it was, I glanced at the clock and saw I had a mere 6 minutes to decode Aspen's instructions and meet him, if I was too late he'd surely think I'd not gotten his note or didn't want to see him. The thought of him thinking I'd abandoned him made me sick to my stomach. "I think I'm going to go and get some air" I said moving towards the door. "But Miss, I don't think Maxon will approve of you going outside what with all the recent rebel attacks" Anne pleaded. Her face looked genuinely concerned, I remembered what Kriss said about wanting my maids if she was to win, I wondered how long it would take them to warm to Kriss the way them seemed to care for me. "You're right" I admitted, "Perhaps I'll go find him and see if he would like to accompany me". They visibly relaxed and smiled, I was excused. I shut the door calmly and could hear them chuckling just before I began jogging down the hall. I took the instructions out of my pocket and moved into a corner to make out where he wanted me to go next.

I was 15 minutes late by the time I finally got my bearings and knew which door I was supposed to open. The door was already ajar and I pushed it open slowly and quietly, the room was dark, made even more so once I'd closed the door again behind me cutting off the light supply coming from the hallway. "Aspen" I whispered, I felt him before I could see him, his fingers laced in between mine and he pulled me towards the back of the room. He took me under an archway which apparently led into another smaller room. "I was beginning to give up hope" he chuckled, we were standing so close I could feel his breath tickle behind my ear, smell that familiar scent which had provided me comfort for two years, the smell which guaranteed hope and passion. Aspen was stronger now, his muscles were firmer and his face was clean of any stubble, his job at the palace had changed him but we were still the same somehow, he still made me feel important and excited when he touched me. "I would never abandon you Aspen", I looked up at him, he looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked, "You would never abandon me Mer, but that's exactly what I did to you... I don't deserve you". I looked away, feeling hurt at the reminder but I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know I was recovering, my wounds were slowly healing. We stood like this for a while, hand in hand pressed up against each other, kissing each other lightly; his lips were soft against my neck, his kiss felt familiar, his touch reassuring. "We haven't got much time" he said, breaking the silence. "There's never enough time" I thought aloud, I remembered the promise I made to Maxon that I simply needed more time, I just had no idea how much time exactly. My reverie was broken by the faint sound of a doorknob clicking open, I looked up at Aspen alarmed, his face reflected the panic going on in my head and he rushed me to the corner of the small room to conceal me from the moonlight streaming in through the windows. If anyone caught us here, Aspen would lose his job, my family would lose their income and we'd both be demoted to the lowest caste possible. I slowed my breath and listened out for any sounds of the visitor. I could just make out the sound of a woman's voice, it was shrill and familiar. There was a man in here with her, their voices were getting louder as I assumed they moved towards the back of the first room we entered, then it hit me, the woman's voice, it was Mary. I could make out their conversation now, "What's wrong? You looked so worried earlier on" the man asked, "I'm worried that Anne knows about us, she took me aside today and told me I should remember my place... Gavril what if she tells someone!" Mary cried, "If she does then so what? I'm tired of hiding, I love you and maybe if you get kicked out of this place we can finally be together?" Gavril said, Mary was crying I could hear her sniffles, "Calm down honey, things will sort themselves out soon enough. Look I have to go and speak to the Prince about this week's _Report, _go straight to your quarters and don't tell Anne anything just yet, I'm going to think of a plan I promise." I heard him kiss her and then the door opened again, after a short few moments I was sure both of them had left. I glanced up at Aspen and saw him smiling down at me, I had a sudden urge to burst out laughing, this was not how I thought this evening would pan out. I admired them both; they were risking so much, the comfort of the palace and their reputations just for a few lingering moments in a dark room. It reminded me of how Aspen and I used to take risks to see each other in the tree house; love is never easy I've learned, it's most satisfying when you have to fight for it.


End file.
